By the Light of the Moon
by Sunami Silverblade
Summary: A seductive female vampire is loose on the streets... will Shido and friends be able to capture this merciless murderer? Or will she prove more a challenge than they expected? It's the 1st chapter. Please R&R!!!!


Hi there! This is Sunami Silverblade, here writing my first NightWalker fanfic. ^_^ I recently bought the DVD of NightWalker: Eternal Darkness. Yeah, so I've only watched the "middle" episodes. Please forgive me if I get any major or minor details wrong. This doesn't have Cain in it because... well, he just disturbs me. (*cringes*) It's gross, and I don't feel like writing about a guy who, to put it nicely, likes other guys. And I'm not going to be *that* mean to Shido now, am I?  
  
Oh, and forgive me if this is really stupid. I suppose I should have planned this, but I just felt like writing and... well, here it is! And I might decide to use some quotes from the episodes. I hope you like it!  
  
* * * *  
  
By the Light of the Moon  
  
* *  
  
Chapter 1: A Stranger on the Street  
  
* * *  
  
Shido walked slowly down the city streets, the silvery moonlight flickering on his long, amethyst hair. The clouds lapped at the sky, threatening to unleash storming fury within minutes, and the wind whipped his long coat about his ankles.  
  
It was another night; a night like all others. Sometimes Shido wondered if all eternity was bound to be the same, dull, dreary turn of events, where case after case was solved... And yet, sometimes he thought he would catch a glimpse of something new, something exciting, only to have it slip away like grains of sand through his outstretched fingers.  
  
All these thoughts flitted through his head as he walked.  
  
Nevertheless, the vampire was calm, collected, and cool; traits so typical of this Midnight Detective.  
  
"Do you have to be so boring?" Guni whined from her perch atop his shoulder. "I'm going to die up here."  
  
"You're not going to die," he said simply, and continued walking.  
  
"How do you know? And will you at least tell me where we're going? I think I have a right to know!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to come."  
  
Guni sighed in exasperation, but did not move from her perch. Soon she saw a familiar door on a familiar building appearing before her, and her confusion mounted.  
  
"We're going back to the office? But why? Didn't you come out here to do anything important?"  
  
Shido sighed. "Guni, I just wanted to take a walk. I have a lot to think about. Is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"Apparently," she retorted.  
  
* * *  
  
They were barely in the door when Yayoi approached them.  
  
"Shido! It's about time you're here."  
  
He smiled at Riho, who was in the back of the room preparing a cup of coffee, then slid his gaze over to Yayoi as he sat at his desk.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Probably everything *exciting* you missed while taking that damn walk of yours," Guni snapped.  
  
Yayoi glared at her. "Go away, little creature. Shoo."  
  
"Shoo? You can't tell me to sh----"  
  
"Shoo, Guni," she repeated. "Now, Shido. Take a look at these." She stepped forward and placed a handful of photos on his desk. "This may be our next case."  
  
Riho, who was peering over Yayoi's shoulder, gasped in surprise.  
  
"Oh my god! That's disgusting!"  
  
The black--haired woman nodded. "These are photos of the victims. They're all the same---- torn asunder by their attacker. Mercilessly. But here's the interesting thing---- each human had two fang--marks on his neck. They were completely drained of blood. Sound familiar?"  
  
"A vampire!" gasped Guni.  
  
Shido frowned, deep in thought. "Could Cain have come back for me?"  
  
Riho handed Shido his coffee. "Maybe. He said he'd come back."  
  
"But it's not his style..."  
  
"I think it is," interrupted Guni. "All the victims are male, after all."  
  
Riho nearly choked; she glared furiously at the winged demon, who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Seriously, though, it's not his style. I'm inclined to believe the vampire is a woman," said Yayoi, idly fingering a lock of her long, silky hair. "The victims were found dead in a bedroom in their own homes."  
  
"A seductress vampire?" suggested Shido. "One who seduces her prey, gets what she wants, and then kills them?"  
  
Yayoi nodded. "That makes sense."  
  
"Then let's *go*!" Guni squeaked, flying to Shido's shoulder. "I'm tired of sitting around this office already!"  
  
"Indeed," whispered the Midnight Detective. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Fool," whispered the vampire, wiping the blood from her lips. "You're just like all the others; tasteless and lustful. I'm disgusted." With a savage thrust, she kicked the young man from the bed onto the floor, staring with indifference as his eyes began to cloud.  
  
She had killed him early on in the night, in his own apartment; he was hardly a lover, in the vampire's sensual opinion, and she could no longer bear the sight of him living. Besides, she was hungry.  
  
As always.  
  
A desire that could never be sated, a hunger that could never be quenched... that was the curse of vampirism, of eternity.  
  
The young woman tucked a lock of silver hair behind her ear and glanced in the mirror as she dressed.  
  
"Ah... Beautiful, as always," she whispered, staring at her reflection. "And I will never change. Eyes like the twilight, and hair like a waterfall of spun silver..." She sighed. "It is truly a gift. And it makes it so easy to feed."  
  
As she slipped a black cloak over her shoulders and headed out the door, she had no idea that she was being hunted by one of her own kind.  
  
She was being hunted by another vampire---- the Midnight Detective, Shido. 


End file.
